Era drift OC wanted
by powerbond
Summary: This is as the title stated this a spin off of SAO after the GGO arc with the whole gang plus some speacil player decide to go to a new up and coming game called Era Drift what kind of players will they meet well that is up to you.
1. Oc Chart

IRL info

Basic

Name/ Nickname

Title

Age

Gender

Hair

Color

Highlight

Style

length

Eyes

Style

color

Skin

Scars:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Birthmarks

Blood type

Personal

DOB

Objective(s)

Motivation

Embarrassment

Soothers

Fondest memory

Worst memory

Favorite dream

Worst nightmare

Secrets

Farewells:

(How does your character say goodbye to people? "Sayonara"? Waving? Lifting their shirt at them?)

Greetings:

(How does your character commonly greet people? "Hello"? Handshake? Slap them in the face?)

Relationships

Family

Other family

Pets

Friends

Inner works

Habits

Personality

Fears

Lures

Likes/ dislikes

Animal

Color

Food

Person

Activity

Place

Season

time of day

Health/ fitness

Abnormalities:

(Deformities and defects)

Addictions:

Aids:

(Glasses, Wheelchairs, etc.)

Allergies:

Augmentations:

Broken Bones:

Conditions:

Diseases:

Disorders:

Medication:

Residential stay

Home town

Clothes

Normal

Alternate

Winter

Summer

Sleep

Swim

School

Underwear

Comfortable

Extras clothes

Accessories

Trinkets

IVR info

Basic

Name

Nickname

Title

Age

Gender

Race

Hair

Color

Highlights

Style

length

Eyes

Style

Color

Skin

Scars:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Birthmarks

Blood type

Scent 

Personal

DOB

Objective(s)

Priorities

Motivation

Embarrassment

Soothers

Fondest memory

Worst memory

Favorite dream

Worst nightmare

Secrets

Farewells:

(How does your character say goodbye to people? "Sayonara"? Waving? Lifting their shirt at them?)

Greetings:

(How does your character commonly greet people? "Hello"? Handshake? Slap them in the face?)

Relationships

Pets

Friends

Inner works

Habits

Personality

Fears

Lures

Likes/ dislikes

Animal

Color

Food

Person

Activity

Place

Season

time of day

Avatar details

Teeth

Fur

Tail

Wings

Other avatars

Which game

Did they transfer over

Appearance

( small description)

Player types

Class

Power class

Aura

Combat level

PK level

Weapon(s)

Skills

Magic

Name

Incantation

Element

Range

Power type

Personal Spells

Name

Incantation

Element

Range

Power type

Stats

Attack

Defense

Reaction speed

Magic

Stamina

Con

Charisma

Fear

10/50 - 50/50

Guilds info

Name

Rank

Occupations(s)

Teams

Name

Type

Members

Position

Residential stay

Home town

Clothes

Start/ Race

Normal( Class/ Guild )

Alternate

Winter

Summer

Sleep

Underwear

Realms

Extras clothes

Accessories

Trinkets


	2. oc info

hey guy this for those of you who want more info on some info on some of spots for the oc chart in the last chapter

Aura

Color, role, Power up

Red, Death knight, High luck

Yellow, Sentinel, High Stamina

Blue, Guardian, High Attack

Orange, Sentinel, High Defense

Purple, Mage knight, High Agility

Green, Consular, High Magic

Black, Force knight, High Random Encounter

White, Force knight, High Charisma

Brown, Guardian, High Reaction Speed

Pink, Death knight, Low Fear

Grey, Consular, High Constitution

Gold, Mage knight, High Intel

Races

Human, Demons, Elf, Vampires, Dwarf, Gnomes, Leprechauns, Enchanter, Kitsune, Harpies, Fairy, Salamander, Beast man, Werewolf

Colors

Red, Yellow, Orange, Blonde, Dirty Blonde, Gold, Green, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Teal, Blue, Blunette, purple, violet, White, Black, Brown, Silver, brunette, platinum blonde, grey, pink

Genders

Male, Female, Prona 1(m- F), Prona 2(f-M)

Clothes theme realms

Crystal realm, all cloth items become made of crystal

Grid realm, Tron themed clothes

Metro realm, Normal street clothes

Swap realm, Switches clothes with another player in their party

Gender realm, Clothes items change to fit opposite gender size

Animal realm, Made to fit with fur

Dark matter realm, all clothes become black

Combat level

1-9, Civilian

10-19, Recruit

20-29, Soldier

30-39, Sergeant

40-49, Lieutenant

50-59, Captain

60-69, Major

70-79, Colonel

80-89, General

90-99, Marshall

100, Emperor

PK level

0, Neutral

1, Mugger

2, Dangerous

3, Criminal

4, Bandit

5, Murderer

6, Gangster

7, Terrorist

Class

 **Fighter Class**

Samurai

Dragon Knight

Dragon Rider

Barbarian

Lancer

Militia

Dark knight

Knight

Paladin

 **Magician Class**

Sorcerer

Mage

Druid

Illusionist

Psychic

Adept

Alchemist

Necromancer

Summoner

 **Rogue Class**

Thief

Assassin

Gambler

Ninja

Scout

Bladesinger

Beastlord

Bandit

Shadow

Beast master

Beast tamer

 **Cleric Class**

Healer

Medic

Priest

Battle mage

Witchdoctor

Channler

Lich

 **Ranger Class**

Archer

Sniper

Gunslinger

Sharpshooter

Bounty hunter

Scavenger

Thug

 **Rare Classes**

Bard

Dancer

Forger

Tinker

Trapper

Soul tamer

Council knight

Council soldier

Imperial sniper

Imperial knight

Axe man

Trooper

Smuggler

Monk

Guilds

Sapphire Fox

Emerald Bat

Ruby lynx

or a created guild just pm me if you to make your own guild.


End file.
